Academia Prep
by White Tiger - Black Kitten
Summary: ON HIATUS Jaden Yuki moved and now attends Academia Prep. But, why does everyone keep looking at her weird? And what does Jesse know? WARNING: AU and Genderbend! SS, DSS, AS, PS, MS, and FS Sorry, the title sucks, as does the summary.
1. Moving

Ali: I'm in a very genderbending mood lately.

Rin: So this is going to be genderbend again.

Ali: Again?

Sin: Your past two stories have been genderbend.

Ali: Oh, right. Do either of you wanna do the disclaimer? *watches Rin walk away*

Sin: *sighs* Ali does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any shape or form. She even says she barely owns the plot.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Moving<span>

Jaden Yuki stared out the window of her father's car. She squirmed while her stomach twisted with mixed emotions; excitement, melancholy, and apprehension.

Why was she feeling these, you ask? Well, you see, she was moving. She was excited to make new friends in her new home, but she was sad that she had to move away from her best friend Blair Flannigan, and apprehensive because her new school was a boarding school.

It wasn't the fact that she's be away from her family for school. No, she didn't mind that at all. The school just so happened to be quite the prestigious prep school.

"Honey, are you alright back there?" her mother, Kaida Yuki, inquired from the front passenger seat. She fixed her brown eyes on her daughter's review mirror reflection.

"I'm fine mom." Jaden answered, giving a small smile. "I just miss Blair, is all."

Kaida didn't buy it. "Sweetie, I know it'll be tough getting used to Academia Prep, but it'll work out." She reached back and grabbed her daughter's hand. "I promise."

The brunette's smile grew wider. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Rin: That was short.<p>

Ali: I know, but every time I tried to make it longer, it would _not _work right. Well, anyway, we'll be going now.


	2. Races and Mystery Guides

Ali: The second chapter! Yay!

Rin: I hope it's longer than the last one.

Ali: I think it'll be. I dunno. Should we do the disclaimer for any more chapters?

Sin: We already did it in the first chapter, so I don't think it's necessary for any.

Rin: The straight girl has a good point. *imitates Ali* Now on the friggin' story! *runs away before Ali kills her*~Review Responses~  
><strong>Ebony-chan and Ivory-chan-<strong> Thanks. I think it'll be too...considering it started with no plot in mind. _'

**Lea-Renee-** Ha ha! I'd rather be a Genderbender than an Earthbender. And, ugh, it totally sucks when it happens.

**jesse and jaden forever-** Ugh, I _hated _myself for doing that. This is probably gonna be the earliest update. But, summer's coming, that'll help!

**Aly-K-H-** I take it you checked my profile? Ha ha! Pluto _is_ a real planet and Alec and Jace are _perfect_! I'm glad you love them!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Races and Mystery Guides<span>

Syrus Truesdale stood on her tiptoes to scan the crowd she was in for her best friend and roommate, Tyranna Hassleberry (1). Unfortunately, she was a few inches shorter than everyone else. It actually made a difference, who knew?

"Honestly, how can a girl wearing a yellow T-rex bandana be _that_ hard to find?" she muttered to herself.

She stretched up again and spotted the aforementioned bandana. The owner of it was talking to a boy with a cowboy hat.

"Finally!" she breathed then raised her voice. "Hey, Hassleberry!"

Nothing.

She tried again. "Sarge~!"

Still no response. Tyranna seemed absorbed in her conversation. And more than a few people were giving Syrus weird looks.

Growing impatient and a little nervous, the blunette raised her voice to her loudest. "Hey, Tyranna!"

That finally got her roommate's attention. She turned around, caught sight of her friend and waved her over. The hat-wearing boy said something and walked away.

Syrus weaved through the crowd to the bandana-wearing girl.

"What's up, soldier?" Tyranna asked, using her usual army jargon.

"We're getting a new roommate!" Syrus exclaimed.

The tanned female's eyes widened. "Really?"

The shorter one nodded. "Her name's Jaden. I didn't catch her last name, though."

Tyranna furrowed her eyebrows. "I hope she's not a neat-freak."

Once again, Syrus nodded. "So~, what were you and Jim talking about?" she asked with a slight, sly smile.

Her roommate just grinned. "Just the most exciting thing that's _ever_ happened to me!"

The paler girl raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the room."

Her response was met with a slight pout. "Why do you always have to torture me?"

Her best friend laughed. "'Cause you're just too easy."

Silver eyes were rolled. "I am not."

"Sure… Race ya to the dorm?"

"You're on, Hassleberry!"

And the two girls were off like rockets.

Jaden once again looked down at the uniform she'd been forced to wear. It was a white sleeveless jacket with a little red, a red mini skirt, and red heeled boots. The only thing that was actually hers was the black tank top she wore underneath the jacket.

She looked around at other students around her. Some were wearing red, some yellow, and some blue. A few were wearing different colors.

That confused her. _Why's everybody wearing different colors?_

Pushing the thought away, her brown eyes glanced around. Out of all the buildings there, she couldn't tell which one was going to be her dorm.

As she was looking, she didn't notice the boy in her path.

…Until she crashed right into him.

They both wound up sprawled rather unceremoniously on their backsides.

"Oof! Man, sorry 'bout that." Jaden said, blinking. Her large suitcase had skidded off a little ways.

"Naw, _I'm_ sorry, I was just standin' there." the boy confessed. He picked up her luggage and offered a hand to the brunette.

She took it and he pulled her up. She took a look at him. He was a tealet with green eyes. He was wearing a blue vest.

"Hey, you new?" he queried. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Um, yeah. I'm afraid I'm a little lost." Jaden confessed. "I can't find the dorm I'm in."

"Then let me help you." the tealet offered with a smile.

He got a smile in return. "'Kay."

"What dorm are you in?"

"Oh, hang on a sec." Jaden dug in her backpack for the card she'd been given. "Um, the Ishtar Dorm.(2)"

"Oh, I know where that is! Follow me!" With that, he turned around and led her in a direction.

Jaden followed her companion through the crowds of students until they reached a yellow buildings.

The green-eyed boy turned around to face her "Well, this is the girls' portion of the Ishtar Dorm." He grinned. "I'd help you find your room, but I'd get strangled if I set foot in there."

They both laughed.

"Thanks, though. I think I'll be fine from here." Jaden winked.

"'Kay, see you 'round." For the second time in under thirty minutes, the teal-haired turned and walked away.

Jaden took a breath and walked through the door. She was immediately greeted with the sight of girls in yellow bustling about. She dodged girls scurrying everywhere while squeals of joy rang through her ears.

"Omigod, Ka! You _so_ got some sun this summer!"

"Cecilia! It's so good to see you again!"

"My ferret had babies over the summer!"

Shaking her head, Jaden walked up the stairs from the main floor to a corridor that was much quieter. She walked down the hallway, glancing at the numbers on the doors as she went.

When she reached the end, she still hadn't found her dorm so she went up a flight of stairs to the second level. She started walking and looking.

_356…357… Ah! 358!_

Jaden's dorm was the last on the right. She knocked and waited for an answer.

The white door opened to reveal a short blunette with large silver eyes and glasses. She was wearing a yellow uniform.

"Um, hi. You're Jaden, right?" she asked.

The taller girl nodded. "Yeah."

The bespectacled one smiled and moved to the side to allow the brunette in.

The room was nice enough. Off-white walls, an oak floor, citrus gingham curtains over a window, a small couch facing a TV with a PS3, three desks, three dressers, and three beds. Sitting on one of those beds was another girl.

The girl had her black hair in braids, olive eyes, and tan skin.

"So you're our new roommate?" she asked.

Jaden nodded.

The tanned one grinned. "Nice to meet ya, soldier! I'm Tyranna Hassleberry!" She nodded to her blunette roommate. "That shortie's Syrus Truesdale.

Syrus glared at the blackenette. "I am not that short!"

The two taller teens laughed and rolled their eyes.

Syrus pouted. "_Great._ My new roommates have already started picking on me."

Jaden grinned. "Aww, c'mon, Sy, we're just messin' with ya."

The blunette rolled her eyes. Then, her eyes landed on Jaden's luggage. "Is…that all you have with you?"

The brown-eyed girl nodded. "Yeah. That a problem?"

It was Tyranna who answered with a shake of her head. "No. Not at all."

A look passed between Tyranna and Syrus.

"Anyway, why don't you get settled in and we can get to know each other better." Syrus suggested. "Sorry, but you're kinda stuck without a choice for a bed." She glanced at the only of the three beds that was bare.

"Nah, I don't mind." Jaden replied. She set her things on the bed and began unpacking.

When the brunette was done, the three girls began talking about things. Likes, dislikes, favorite foods, hobbies, things like that. Syrus and Tyranna looked a little surprised when they found out Jaden's last name was Yuki. Other than that, though, there wasn't anything weird after that.

* * *

><p>1: That's the only name change Ali did. If she ever writes Hassleberry as a boy, she'll call him Hassleberry, but she'll use Tyranna when he's genderbent.<p>

2: The whole dorm-naming thing will be explained later. If anyone can guess who _all_ the dorms were named after, they get...something. Just ask and Ali'll see what she can do.

Rin: Well, what do you know? It _was_ longer.

Sin: Rin, do not haze Ali.

Ali: *checks the number of pages* Oh my cards! 4 pages!

Rin: It's definitely longer than the last chapter.

Ali: That's what I was aiming for 'cause the last chapter was so short. Anywho, review if you liked, go away if you didn't.


	3. Histories

Ali: *pouts* No one got the little 'Name the Dorms' thing.

Rin: Did ya expect 'em to? How could _anyone_ know _all_ the dorms' names?

Ali: Heh heh... Yeah, guess I wasn't thinkin'. Anywho, we don't got much to say so on with it!

~Review Responses~  
>Lea-Renee- Heh...Syrus and Tyranna. It's kinda a no brainer that they'd tease eachother. And of course there'll be good things!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Histories<span>

The early morning sunlight filtered in through Dorm 358 as Tyranna and Syrus looked at their sleeping roommate. They'd gotten up earlier than the brunette so they could talk.

"Do you think she knows?" Tyranna asked while she put her hair back in braids after taking them out to sleep.

Syrus ran a brush through her own hair and shrugged. "I doubt it. Think we should tell her?"

The blackenette shook her head. "It's not like she'll find out."

Syrus nodded. "You're right."

Before the blunette could say more, the sound of someone shifting on a bed was heard. A yawn followed later. "G'mornin' guys!"

Both of Jaden's roommate's turned to look at her. "Morning!" they said at the same time.

Jaden sat up on her bed. She had personalized the bed with her own red, black, and white bedspread. "So..what're we gonna do today?" she asked.

"We could..." Syrus ran through a list of things they could do. "Oh, I know! We could give you a tour of the campus!"

Jaden grinned and hopped out of bed. "Sure!" She looked down at the black tank top and red shorts she slept in. "Just let me get ready first." Then her stomach growled and she grinned nervously. "And get some breakfast."

Tyranna and Syrus nodded, their own stomachs complaining.

Forty-one minutes later, the three were in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

Syrus noticed Jaden kept looking at her uniform in slight disgust while she ate.

"You okay, Jay?" the blunette asked.

The brunette looked up. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine Sy."

"Don't like the uniform?" Tyranna guessed.

Jaden nodded. "What's with the uniforms anyway?" Then she asked the question that had been bothering her since yesterday. "Why's everybody wearing different colors?"

"You don't know?" Syrus asked, blinking in surprise.

The brown-haired girl shook her head.

"Well, some years ago, there were three students: Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk." the blunette began. "They were great friends, but Ra and Obelisk had crushes on Slifer and began fighting over her(1). Their fights got Slifer mad and she cut her friendship with them. Then they began turning the dorms they lived in against each other. Slifer and the Sennen and Motou dorms against Ra and the Straza and Ishtar dorms and Obelisk and both Kaiba dorms(2)."

"What happened after they graduated?" Jaden asked, brown eyes wide. For some reason, this story interested her.

"Nothing." Tyranna answered for her shortest friend. "The dorms just kept on fighting."

Jaden tilted her head to the side. "But why are the uniforms colored?"

"Oops! Guess I forgot to say that." Syrus smiled, a little embarrassed. "Their respective dorms dyed their uniforms their leader's favorite color. Red, yellow, and blue."

Tyrnna nodded. "Yup. Eventually, one of the Blues became head of the something or other and made the uniform colors official. Later on, they students decided that the poorest students would go the Red dorms, the middle class to the Yellow, and the richest in the Blue. Those who don't care about that thing use different colored ones."

Jaden's brow furrowed. "Well that's a stupid way to run a school."

"Yes, it is."

(Ali: To Be Continued... Just kidding!)

The three girls started at the voice behind them. They turned and saw a silver haired girl with blue eyes.

Tyranna blinked. "Huh? Aster? What are you doing over here?"

"I decided to see the new girl the whole school's buzzing about." the other girl stated, sliding into a seat at the oppsite end of the table from Jaden.

"Why _is_ everyone so interested in me?" Jaden questioned. Ever since she'd set foot on campus, people had been giving her weird looks, as if she had an extra arm. In fact, the only one who hadn't was that boy with teal hair...

It was Syrus who answered her query. "We...just don't get many new students, so it was a little weird seeing you."

Jaden didn't notice how Tyranna gave Aster a meaningful look.

The silverette nodded. "Yeah, and quite possibly something to do with the fact that your wearing red, but in the Yellow dorm."

Jaden's mouth made an 'o' shape as she nodded slowly.

Aster stood up and began walking away. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got things to do." she threw over her shoulder.

The three roommates watched her leave.

"So...who exactly was that?" Jaden asked.

"Aster Pheonix(3)." Tyranna replied. "She's one of the few Blues who _isn't_ a total snob all the time. Just sometimes"

"Huh." The red-clad girl was slightly confused as to why the bandana-wearer took a slightly bitter tone when talking about Blues.

The three sat in silence for a moment, eating, until Syrus's suddenly remebered something.

"Omigod!"

"You alright, Sy?" her roomates asked at the same time.

The blunette nodded. "Yeah, I just remembered something important." At her friends' curious looks, she continued. "Sarge over there was gonna tell me something exciting that happened over summer, but she never did."

Tyranna blinked with a confused expression, which turned to an embarrassed grin. "Oh right, guess I forgot. Sorry."

"So, what happened?" Jaden asked.

Tyranna grinned. "Well, my parents are both archeologists and the three of us were at a dig. I was digging for some dino bones when, out of nowhere, there was this rock avalanche. I got caught in it and broke my leg so bad, I had to get a new bone. Thing is, there weren't any human bones around so they had to use a dinosaur's." Hazel eyes looked at her friends, who resembled fish. "And, yes, it's one-hundred percent true."

Syrus blinked, soaking up the story. It did seem a little farfetched, but she'd never known the blackenette to lie.

Jaden grinned. "Wow! That's so cool!"

Syrus nodded. "Definitely better than my summer." She looked at her friends, who were finished eating. "So, how about we get to that tour, Jay?"

The other two agreed, so that's exactly what they did.

* * *

><p>1: In Ali's view, Slifer is a woman.<p>

2: Each dorm is named after an AP graduate. Sennen is the last name Ali gave to Yami and the 'Red' boys' dorm. Motou is Yugi's last name and the 'Red' girls' dorm. Straza is the last name Ali gave to Marik and the 'Yellow' boys's dorm. Ishtar is Malik's last name and the 'Yellow' girls's dorm. Kaiba is Seto's (feels weird calling him that) last name and both girls and boys' 'Blue' dorms.

3: Aster is, in fact, a girl's name; it's not even a unisex name. It also means "star". Ali felt this need to be said.

Ali: Yay! Aster made her debut!

Rin: Even though it was brief.

Ali: Who cares? She was still in there! Well, laters!


End file.
